Secret Garden
by exordia
Summary: The most beautiful flowers in the world are those given away. Akashi thinks otherwise. — Fem!Furihata, AU. For the anon on tumblr.


**Title: **Secret Garden

**Summary: **The most beautiful flowers in the world are those given away. Akashi thinks otherwise.

* * *

A white, Victorian manor rests in seclusion from the city, surrounded by vines and roses' thorns and scents of lilies and peonies and the flowers that one could barely memorize from a gardener's diary. It is where a certain boy named Akashi lives, where he grows tired of breathing beside plants and being confined in a dungeon that seems so beautiful.

If he can't escape, then he might as well study flowers for all they're worth.

His mother smiles at him. "Someday, you'll find yourself a lady worth giving these flowers to." She plucks a white rose from its bush, handing it to her son with the subtlest grace. Sometimes, she trudges down the cobblestone path, bringing a canvas so she can capture the beauty of the flowers as a masterpiece of her own. It isn't that she has grown a green thumb from all of the years she's spent wordlessly putting life onto paper with pigment. Beauty is something that she can only create with lifeless materials.

Akashi doesn't reply. Even at ten years old, his mind is already too preoccupied with the responsibility of succeeding his father's titles. He's not expected to worry about romance, either — his marriage is already predetermined, and he is aware that there are far more important matters to take into his own discretion.

Akashi has just finished his tutoring session for math with a renowned professor. He has nothing better to do than mull over the English books he's known by heart from two years ago, and he's certainly gotten bored of playing shogi with his butler. The maids offer him the same, tasteless tea everyday, but he knows better than to ask for more teaspoons of sugar. Anything that breaks tradition is an abomination.

Figuring that he needs a breath of fresh air, Akashi sneaks to his mother's studio and grabs some cans of paint and a single brush. The white roses are bland in the background of marigolds and tulips. Perhaps they could use a splash of color for a while.

Relieved that no one is around to berate him, Akashi settles himself on the bricks and swipes yellow upon a white rose. At first, he thinks it's dumb to find amusement in juvenile delinquency. As he pours more blue unto the petals, his lips form a smile.

"Y-You're doing it wrong," a quivering female voice stutters behind him.

Akashi narrows his eyes when he turns around. A brunette, shorter than him by a few inches, fiddles with her pathetic excuse for a dress as she gently opens her palm for Akashi's brushes. Akashi has the impulse to call for his maids and take the stranger away, but doesn't do anything about it this time. "I didn't require your opinion."

The brunette laughs in an effort to shrug her tremors away. She doesn't take Akashi's rudeness into account. Maybe she's too used to being treated like dirt. "U-um, you have to cut the stem and place the flower in a vase that's filled with a mixture of food coloring and water."

"I am aware of that," Akashi snaps. Is it really necessary to go by the book when playing a prank? "Who are you, anyway?"

"F...I'm Furihata," the girl says, stretching her arm for a handshake. "Furihata Kouki."

"Hm," Akashi nods his acknowledgement. He doesn't hold his hand out. There's too much grime on Furihata's entirety. "Could you possibly be the daughter of our gardener?"

"Actually, I'm his relative!" Furihata beams. The brightness of her smile doesn't fit with the tatters on her clothes. "He brings me here to water the plants and sing to them. I'm being paid fifty cents while I'm at it!" She ends with light laughter, still hinting at nervousness.

"I understand," Akashi mirthlessly replies. "So you're allowed on this property?"

"Absolutely."

Akashi returns to his job of painting the roses, turning his back on her. "As an heir of the Akashi family, I order you to go away."

"B-but, Akashi-kun —"

"Don't call me that," Akashi hisses. He has no time and patience for people who merely kneel upon his feet. "You don't know me."

Akashi listens to the sounds of Furihata's retreating footsteps. _Good, _he muses, basking in the silence that he shares with the flowers he's possibly ruining for his mother. At this rate, even his betrothed will be bothered by his foolishness.

That evening, Akashi is surprised when his mother animatedly gushes over his 'works of art' in the backyard, offering him applause and credit. He looks down at his plate and says nothing more than "Thank you".

* * *

Akashi hears Furihata singing one day. Her voice doesn't sound as ridiculous as when she fidgets — in fact, it resonates like a summer breeze, warm and fulfilling for those who have the chance of listening to it. Furihata hums a simple tune that Akashi assumes all those impoverished would know, but it is rich coming from her.

Furihata catches Akashi's eyes, and promptly turns away with a beet-red face. Incidentally, she waters too much on the same plant from Akashi's distractions.

Akashi doesn't know what comes over him when he says, "Kouki, sing."

Shocked by the first-name basis, Furihata tucks herself away. She refuses to obey but is still threatened by the redhead. After all, she is merely a visitor from the lower class, and she should cherish the moments in which she's let in to the world of the elites. "What do you want me to sing?"

"Whatever you deem fit for watering the plants," Akashi says. The piano is conveniently placed along the window. He takes a seat on the stool and positions his fingers over the keys that seemed synonymous to the ones that Furihata used. Moments later, Furihata begins a childhood lullaby. Instead of putting the plants to sleep, however, she appears to be waking them up.

Akashi moves in sync, the music produced by the piano catching Furihata by surprise. She smiles a little and continues until the end.

To this, Akashi comments, "You sing well."

"T-thank you. You're good at playing the piano," Furihata mumbles, hands all jittery from the pressure of Akashi's presence.

Akashi nods.

He doesn't tell her that they would make a good duet, but still thinks that it's true.

* * *

Akashi is fifteen when the attempted kidnappings commence.

He's more than exhausted today, but he just won't admit it because it's not easy letting his subordinates know that he can't handle the demands of being on the basketball team and, at the same time, being one of the highest-ranking students in his high school. His obligations for sports and academics are slowly eating away on his physical and mental health, but he can't let his father down.

Akashi sighs inaudibly when his butler hands him a glass of water. The limousine is wide, but the old man reaches for him instead of letting his master do the job of scooting towards him. Akashi blinks in gratitude, not noticing how fast he's chugged down the cold liquid. At least, he gets to be relaxed and calm for a few heartbeats.

The limousine comes to a halt. Akashi silently steps out, too weary to feel relief for finally getting home. However, it is not the sight of the tall white walls or his mother's gardens that greets him — he is enveloped by darkness, and it's feasting on his air.

He can't breathe.

Akashi growls, clawing at the cloth strung around his head. His perpetrator is too strong for him — no matter what he does, he can't take the death grip off of him. His efforts are futile even when he tries to resist. Soon, his consciousness will slip from him.

"I'm sorry, Akashi-kun," the tone of his butler changes from beside his ear. He hopelessly gasps, still unable to regain oxygen.

When he closes his eyes, the world continues to spin. His head hurts like it's been bashed several times. Akashi is quite ashamed that he lacks skills in self-defense.

"S-stop that!"

Akashi's butler turned mugger loosens his hold for a bit, startled by a high-pitched female voice. _That's right_, Akashi wants to scream. _Keep your voice loud like that and get help! _

Akashi recognizes the girl as Furihata. She has probably just finished her gardening duties and is heading towards home when she comes across the scene. "Y-you...Please let go of Akashi-kun!"

"And what?" the butler taunts. Akashi senses him brandishing something — a pocket knife, perhaps — that draws a gasp from Furihata. Akashi takes the opportunity to swing his leg backwards, albeit weakly, and disarms of his small weapon. Akashi drops to the ground huffing. He slowly takes the cloth off of his head and slumps tiredly. The water he previously drank contained some sort of drug that immobilized him.

The sight of Furihata looming over him is blurry. "Akashi-kun," she whispers, neglecting the threat behind her.

Akashi's eyes give up on him, and the last thing he hears is Furihata's scream.

* * *

Furihata's cheek is covered with a large gauze pad when Akashi sees her sitting primly with his family. They are all murmuring about the incident and have affirmed that they already contacted the police.

Akashi's father silences the other conversations. "Furihata-chan," he says, mindful of the fact that she does not belong to their grandiose dining table. Nonetheless, gratitude flickers in his eyes, but he visibly suppresses it. Akashi keeps his thoughts to himself. "We must thank you for being of assistance to securing Seijuuro's safety."

"It was mere chance, really," Furihata waves her hand dismissively, cringing at the pain stinging her cheek. Akashi grits his teeth. Somebody as helpless as her got injured because of his carelessness. Once she realizes the manner in which she talked back to the head of the Akashi household, Furihata snaps her mouth shut and bows her head readily.

Akashi's mother intervenes. "Oh, dear. I'm sorry for having involved you, but I am grateful that you protected my son."

Akashi doesn't know what truth angers him more: a _girl _saved him, or that certain girl was harmed for his sake.

"In that case," Akashi's father says, "please accept this token. It's the least we could bestow you after saving our son's life." He casts a sideways glance unto Akashi, who just shrugs like it's not his fault. Furihata takes an envelope in her small hands and rips it open without any hesitation. Her hands are shaking as she reads the contents of the letter. "You...are accepted into Teikou High School? B-but —"

"Please do accept this humble gift," Akashi's mother prods her, placing her palm against the girl's back.

"It's a private sch —"

"Please," Akashi's mother emphasizes. "At least you'll get to watch over Seijuuro more often, hm?"

After hours of convincing Furihata to enroll in Teikou, Akashi's mother walks away satisfied. Akashi purses his lips and watches as Furihata leaves, her hand unconsciously trailing towards her swollen cheek. She flinches but laughs it off.

Akashi doesn't forgive himself for a couple of weeks.

* * *

"Akashichii, is it true that your parents invited someone from the suburbs to study here?" Kise inquires with his ever so vivacious mouth, intrigued by the circulating rumors of Furihata Kouki. As far as he knows, Teikou has quite expensive tuition fees. "Even with that kind of payment, Teikou wouldn't accept her without a recommendation."

"I've said yes for countless times," Akashi replies, irked by the daily interrogation. Almost all members of the generation of miracles have dared to ask him about Furihata, except Kuroko. The bluenette must be interested in trivial matters such as Furihata's case, but is thankfully mindful of Akashi's annoyance towards the subject. Akashi leaves a blabbering Kise behind in the court and heads to the classrooms.

A conversation between girls catches his attention in the hallways. "That Furihata is really something, isn't she?"

"I've heard that she's a gardener's daughter."

"Yeah, and apparently, she rescued Akashi-kun before so his parents rewarded her."

"Don't you think it's still unfair how she gets to be close to him all the time?"

"Definitely. I don't think she's really a threat, though."

"Besides, it's the poor kids' job to guard the people they serve. I don't think her actions were out of ordinary to be praised like that."

Akashi slams his fist against the lockers, effectively breaking the chitchat. His eyes glower at them like a beast's. "I am certain that you can discuss more important things rather than gossip about people whom you have no idea about."

"A-Akashi-kun —" one girl starts, tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. The regretful expression on her face is obvious.

"Are we clear on that?"

The high school females simultaneously nod before scampering off to the opposite direction, mouthing apologies to the basketball team captain. Akashi, after calming down, fumes yet again at his inability to control himself. It isn't really his responsibility to defend Furihata's dignity like this, but whenever someone dares to talk about her in an undesirable manner, he finds it difficult to hold his intolerance back.

* * *

Akashi has rarely ever experienced something called 'the last straw', but this is one of the few times that he does.

At first, he leans toward the windowsill to be greeted by the familiar sight of Furihata watering his mother's garden. Up until now, the 'customized' red and yellow roses haven't been weeded out, and Furihata openly takes care of them. Akashi listens to the sound of water, but he notices the hiccups and wheezes that the brunette is currently displaying.

"Kouki," Akashi calls out. In accident, it almost seems like it's a tender greeting. "Are you alright?"

Furihata reddens and quickly swipes the wetness on her eyelids. "I-I'm fine, Akashi —"

"Call me Sei," Akashi responds on impulse yet again. He bites on his tongue to keep from saying any more stupid things, but fortunately, Furihata hasn't picked up on his sudden change of character. She nods, and averts her eyes to carry on tilting her can.

"Sei-kun," she mumbles quietly. "I'm okay. There's nothing to worry about."

Is she crying?

"I never took you for someone who can lie," Akashi off-handedly says. When Furihata doesn't reply, he grows anxious.

He finds his answer at the back of the Teikou gym, near the showers. Practice ends early on Thursday as it always does, and Aomine spontaneously decides on treating everybody to hamburgers. He reasons that they need to be pumped up for their upcoming game, and meat is definitely something that would boost their stamina. Akashi, as usual, politely declines. He doesn't like burgers at all, and he would be fetched right after the end of training.

Akashi proceeds calmly until he hears gasps from around the corner.

"Nn- stop, please —"

"Shh, baby," a distinct voice reassures with menace laced in its tone. There are other male voices joining, coaxing a stuttering female to keep her mouth shut.

Akashi backs up the wall and squints his eyes to see better. He's surprised that a few bastards have the audacity to do a shameless act in this gym, knowing that the sons of the largest conglomerates in Japan always come to practice here. It isn't important — the said bastards are harassing somebody.

"_No!_" the girl screeches, and although Akashi's visual field is not enough to give him a peek, he observes clothes being shoved to the edge. His face contorts in disgust. "Please, stop, help me —"

"It's okay," one of the guys chuckles at his newfound prize. "You're going to enjoy this, Furihata-chan."

_Furihata-chan. _

Akashi feels something explode inside of him, more so when Furihata could only choke out, "H-help me, someone, anyone, _Sei_ —"

It doesn't take too long before Akashi has a taller male's collar in his fist as he elbows another one of them in the neck. He pushes the guy in his grasp to the wall, landing a heavy blow on someone who sneaks up behind him. He could only hear the pounding of his heart and Furihata's sobs as he manages to send all of the assholes lying on the ground with bloodied figures. He's never been this mad, ever, and he can't even see straight without knowing that he has to murder somebody.

Akashi realizes that Furihata is still crouching, embracing her naked upper half bruised with forced kisses. The redhead could do nothing but growl and immediately grab his towel to cover her. He kneels to level his eyes with hers, but she keeps looking away.

The indecent males finally stand up, bewildered by Akashi's threat. Akashi snarls at them as he winds his arms tighter around Furihata. "If you _fucking dare _to touch her again, I'll make sure you're all dead before you know it."

They heed his warnings and mutter a few things about how it was such a waste, and Akashi very nearly slams them again into the lockers until he beats them to their end. Furihata places a trembling hand over Akashi's as if to reassure him that she has recovered, but her tears do not agree with her lies.

"I'm sorry," Akashi murmurs against her hair. "I'm sorry. I was too late. This will never happen again, I promise."

Furihata still doesn't say anything in return.

* * *

Akashi is so, so relieved when he glimpses Furihata in Teikou even after all that has happened to her. He has relayed the incident to the headmaster, who then took the appropriate actions and expelled the misbehaving students from the high school. Akashi doesn't look smug after seeing the look of horror crossing the boys' faces. After all, the harm has been done.

Occasionally, Furihata stumbles on the corridors due to the trauma of having been played with. Akashi is always there, guiding her to a standing position and glaring at anybody who might be finding amusement in Furihata's misfortunes. Most of the time, Akashi accompanies her to lunch, observing her blank eyes or the way she misses the pasta with her fork.

Furihata speaks for Akashi's sake. "It's alright if you leave me. You've done enough already."

Akashi shrugs. "No, that's not an excuse to drive me away. People could assault you again."

"It doesn't make any difference," Furihata looks up from her meal and eyes Akashi closely, tears welling up in her hazel eyes. To Akashi, a crying Furihata is unbearable. "I feel dirty. It won't affect me if somebody touches me again."

"Stop that," Akashi snaps. "It's not your fault."

"Then whose is it?" Furihata blurts out, pushing her plate away so she can stand up. "Yours? Because you brought me to this school?"

She turns on her heel and disappears among the crowd, leaving Akashi speechless.

* * *

On the eve of Akashi's eighteenth birthday, his parents host a ball in their mansion, inviting guests from across the world to celebrate their son's coming of age. For the majority of boys who share Akashi's age, the aspect of being legal for everything is what matters the most.

Akashi's teammates are among the first ones to arrive. Aomine almost looks comical wearing a dark suit while being lectured by Kise about his terrible tying skills. Murasakibara, as always, is nibbling on a chocolate bar, ignoring the crumbs that stain his undershirt. Midorima is silently fixing his outfit and making sure that he looks presentable, and Kuroko has his pale locks slicked back, cold eyes standing out under the hazy lights.

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko addresses his captain for the first time that night. "I've heard about Furihata-chan."

"I don't want to talk about it," Akashi's voice becomes coarse at the mention of the brunette's name. Kuroko nods in understanding, his irises still judging.

After an hour of exchanging meaningful words with his father's acquaintances in the business world, Akashi lets himself be pulled away by his ecstatic mother. She's leading him up to the main staircase, where a few people are laughing while sipping from their wine glasses. _It's finally time, _Akashi remembers the fateful day that his father has always told him about.

The girl in question turns around, glee evident in her face. She is too fancy for Akashi's liking that she seems more like a doll than an actual human being. Akashi thinks that if he peels her cosmetics off, there would be nothing left to be proud of. Of course, he doesn't say it out loud in front of his future wife. He begins with taking her hand and pressing a firm but insignificant kiss to her knuckles.

He doesn't bother to listen to the technicalities, including his fiancee's name. All he registers is that she has studied in France and began an international foundation of her own. Quite an impressive feat for a young lady, but not enough to make Akashi stir.

Akashi isn't fond of elegance. There's a certain dullness or roughness that he wants to search for — the kind that glows only in his eyes, the one that frequently goes by unappreciated and unnoticed.

That specific beauty that he longs for is walking up the stairs with white roses in her hands.

Akashi fixates on Furihata. She doesn't have much makeup on, but her hair is made into a delicate bun anchored by silver clips. She is clad in a short, white dress that just falls right below her knees. Akashi has to catch his breath from being too appalled, and he doesn't turn away.

Furihata smiles at Akashi's mother, then at his fiancee. "Akashi-kun specially ordered these for you. He says you're as lovely as they are."

Akashi freezes.

_I hate your lies, Kouki. _

His fiancee graciously accepts them and gasps in admiration. She squeezes Akashi's hand. The redhead is unable to form coherent words, and he's not so sure if he's the only one who can see the strain in Furihata's grin.

"Oh, thank you, Sei-kun," Akashi's fiancee says in pure happiness. Furihata is forgotten as merely a messenger as she walks away, not caring to throw another glance towards Akashi.

Akashi has not prepared himself for this — for the chance that he may not want to marry the woman he is destined for. It's wrong to change his mind after all these years of setting his goals down on stone, but it would be more stupid of him if he let this one lifetime go for the sake of profit and business merges.

Akashi doesn't show enthusiasm for the rest of the party.

* * *

He catches her in the gardens in the dusk.

Five months into the engagement, Akashi's fiancee had started making plans for their impending marriage. She envisions it to be in a church, and sometimes she jokes around with Akashi, saying that it will be the best one of all weddings that ever took place. During random coffee dates, she would drag him along to her favorite shop and consult with the dressmakers about what type of gown would fit her figure the most. They all agree on a mermaid tail one to emphasize her curves — Akashi nods in agreement, adding the dress to the list of things he has to finance.

It's been a while since he last visited the manor hidden from urban eyes. University days forced him to move into an apartment three blocks away from the campus, and since then, his fiancee has practically begged to live with him.

Akashi goes home for Christmas break, sighing as the manor comes into view. It hasn't changed at all, except the greenery has spread out a little and the flowers are magnificently in bloom.

Someone has been taking care of them relentlessly.

Akashi, not wanting to be swarmed by hugs and welcomes from his family, lingers in the gardens for a bit. All of the lamps are flickering just as the fireflies hover over the bushes. He's never experienced evenings in the gardens before.

Then he hears a girl singing.

Akashi finds Furihata sitting by the white roses. She's painting them in all shades of yellow and red, gently flicking her wrist to make all the right impressions.

Her head turns when Akashi stops in his tracks, and she merely smiles. "Beautiful, aren't they? I always thought they were a little bland."

"Kouki," Akashi whispers, steps becoming heavier as he tries to come near her.

Furihata laughs without any remorse. "I've missed you, Sei."

Without another word, Akashi swoops down and takes her face into his hands, admiring the crook of her nose and the quivering of her lips and the shining of her bright, brown eyes. She closes them when he touches his forehead to hers and, subsequently, joins their lips.

Furihata clings on to him like he is the only one she needs to survive, and there is nothing more precious than holding her in his arms. This is what he's been looking for, something he can't find in the fate that's been given to him by his elite ancestors. This is the first time he has experienced any form of intimacy with anybody. Only Furihata can make him crumble yet feel complete.

They break away for air, and once more lean in desperately, eager to have more of each other.

Akashi takes Furihata's hand in his and faces his parents in the dining room. Although the setting is very different, Akashi is reminiscent of the time when Furihata is let into his home.

"I will marry Kouki," he declares, unhindered by the expectations of his parents. "Please leave the company to —"

"Your stubbornness is not necessary, Seijuuro," his father raises his voice on him, and Furihata flinches. Akashi tightens his grip on her for reassurance.

He clears his throat, eyeing his mother carefully. He knows that she would be able to understand. "I would rather have all of my privileges, including my name, stripped away from me instead of part with her."

Akashi directs the next statement at his mother. "She's the only one who's worth it, Mom."

His mother cups her mouth with her hands, moved by the revelation. His father, on the other hand, shakes his head in fury. "This is absolute madness."

"It is my happiness," Akashi says.

"And you're abandoning your duty for your happiness?" the older male growls, preparing to strike with his hand. "You selfish —"

Furihata throws herself on the ground in a pleading position, and it surprises every occupant of the room. "Please, Akashi-sama. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. But I can't go back on what you consider as a mistake because I love him too much."

Akashi has the urge to cry, so he swallows the warm sensation into his throat.

The hand retreats, and Akashi's father is left stunned. His son really has metamorphosed into someone who can see past the goals he had set for himself and grasp what it truly means to live. His stare softens, but his lips are still pressed into a tight line.

What he says next has the tears steadily falling from Akashi's eyes.

* * *

Akashi looks ahead, in a garden full of flowers that bask in the sunlight.

The moment happens in slow-motion — Akashi doesn't notice the boisterous ringing of bells and the gasps of his guests as the female in a white gown makes her way to the makeshift altar. The woman's face is blurry at first because it seems too good to be true.

Furihata smiles from a distance, laughing as she keeps tripping on her dress. Nevertheless, she is the most beautiful bride that Akashi has ever witnessed, mostly because she is _his _bride. The white roses in her hands aren't that bland anymore, because now, they have an entirely different meaning for him. Furihata herself is in full bloom. Never has Akashi wanted anybody in his life like this.

They say that the most beautiful flowers in the world are those given away.

Akashi thinks otherwise.

After all, he's going to keep this one for the rest of his life.


End file.
